robloxfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Скриптинг
Сегодня я постараюсь научить вас писать код для вашей игры, то-есть создавать скрипты в роблоксе. Если вы не нашли как сделать то, что вам нужно, то напишите в комментариях об этом, либо добавьте в друзья, в роблоксе(KrazyQrai), затем пишите в личные сообщения чем помочь. -УРОК 1 (print,wait) Начну с простейшей команды: print("love russia") Этот скрипт выведет текст love russia в output. На игру это никак не влияет. Команда подождать: wait(1) Цифра 1 говорит о кол-во секунд которое надо подождать (цифру 1 можно поменять на любое целое или дробное число,только положительное) -УРОК 2(изменение объектов) В этом уроке я вам расскажу как изменять объекты с помощью скрипта. Сначала вам нужно указать путь к объекту А затем что именно изменить(посмотрите в Properties) Например изменить цвет: game.workspace.part.Color = Color3.new('''255,255,255) Это изменит цвет объекта "part",который находится в workspace на белый. 255,255,255 - белый 0,0,0 - черный Посмотрите цвета в изменении цвета,или найдите сайт где говорятся цифры цветов из RGB. Чтобы изменить цвет блока вы используете Color3,он также изпользуется для изменения цвета графического интерфейса(GUI,FRAME,TEXTLABEL,TEXTBUTTON,TEXTBOX,etc.) Также вы можете вместо Color3 использовать BrickColor. -УРОК 3(UDim2,UDim,CFrame,BrickColor,true/false) В этом уроке расскажу о других типах properties, Типы: ''Color3,BrickColor,UDim2,UDim,CFrame'' Указаны не все типы. UDim2 - изменение xyz position(место где находится объект) у графического интерфейса,тоесть GUI UDim - изменение xyz position(место где находится объект) у блока(part,onion,etc) CFrame - изменение xyz position(место где находится объект) у игрока,тоесть телепортация Color3 -изменение цвета у блока или графического интерфейса в том числе и цвет текста BrickColor - изменение цвета у блока Также у Color3 и BrickColor конец может быть не ''.new ,а '.fromRGB или .fromHSV и т.д. Существуют и простые properties как Text ''или ''true/false. Например изменение текста у графического интерфейса будет выглядеть так: game.StarterGui.ScreenGui.TextLabel.Text = "love russia" Текст графического интерфейса изменяется на love russia Теперь о true/false Он используется например у Visible '',тоесть видимость Например: '''game.StarterGui.ScreenGui.Frame.Visible = true Делает рамку(графический интерфейс) видимым,при условии если он был невидимый. Если false , то он станет невидимым,при условии если был видимым. -УРОК 4(local) В этом уроке мы поговорим о "local" вы можете кратко сказать нахождение объекта с помощью '''''local Например: local prt = game.Workspace.part Вы можете написать эту строчку,и чтобы не писать каждый раз "game.Workspace.part" чтобы что-либо Изменить. Также local может быть текстом. local lyboitekst = "i love russia" game.StarterGui.ScreenGui.Frame.TextLabel.Text = lyboitekst при использовании сокращения,не надо брать его в ковычки.^скрипт выше изменяет текст в TextLabel на i love russia ,так как lyboitekst = "i love russia". -УРОК 5(if then) В этом уроке я расскажу о "if then" Он используется если вам нужно сделать действие при условии чего-либо. Например ниже в скрипте он используется так:если на TextLabel написано i love russia ,то текст на TextLabel изменится на i love wiki. if TextLabel.Text "i love russia" then TextLabel.Text = "i love wiki" end В строчке с if then ''нужно использовать два =. И не забывайте ''end ''в конце функции. -УРОК 6(while true do) В этом уроке будет рассказываться о ''while true do while true do нужно чтобы повторять одно действие бесконечно,или при условии. Проще написать пару строчек которые будут повторяться с помощью этой команды,чем писать десятки одинаковых строчек. while true do TextLabel.Text = "i love russia" end Этот скрипт изменяет текст на TextLabel на i love russia Если будут выполнен другой скрипт который изменит текст на другой,то текст опять изменится на i love russia , так как функция изменения текста в скрипте с while true do ,выполняется всегда каждую секунду,но while true do. -УРОК 7(end) в этом уроке расскажу о end В конце любой функции,команды нужно писать end , это говорит о том что команда или функция закончена. -УРОК 8(как сделать другого начального игрока) Это можно сказать будет не урок,а гайд - как сделать Другого начального игрока как это сделать также написано в моей игре по изучению скриптинга. Сначала вам надо взять из Toolbox любую модель гуманоида,без вирусов(что такое вирусы вы можете прочитать в моей другой статье) затем её нужно переименовать на StarterCharacter и поместить в StarterPlayer. Всё готово! -УРОК 9(как сделать экран загрузки) Сначала создайте ScreenGui ''в папке ''StarterGui,затем создайте Frame в ScreenGui,в Frame ''создайте ''Textlabel ''и всё это измените по своему вкусу(frame сделайте на весь экран,измените цвет фона,на текст лабеле напиши Loading) создай скрипт и положи его в ''Frame: wait(5) script.Parent.TextLabel.Text = 'Done' script.Parent.Visible = false цифру 5 измени на любую(это цифра говорит сколько секунд будет грузиться) -УРОК 10(textbox - как использовать) В этом уроке я расскажу,как можно использовать TextBox . TextBox - это поле в котором вы можете ввести текст,можно создать(это Gui) Его можно использовать - например для того чтобы поставить на начало своей игры - Пароль Пароль на правильность будет проверяться при нажатии кнопки(TextButton) Ниже будет скрипт который нужно будет положить в TextButton. local pass = "love russia" --love russia можете изменить на свой пароль,какой хотите. script.Parent.MouseButton1Click:connect(function() if script.Parent.Parent.TextBox.Text pass then script.Parent.Parent.Visible = false else script.Parent.Text = "Wrong" wait(2) script.Parent.Text = "Enter" end end) -УРОК 11(Сообщение в чате от Сервера) В этом уроке я расскажу,как отправить сообщение в чат при помощи скрипта. Для начала давайте создадим блок,окрашенные в цвет,чтобы потом сообщению в чате применить этот цвет. bc = BrickColor.new("Bright red") Теперь давайте отправим сообщение: game.StarterGui:SetCore("ChatMakeSystemMessage", { Text = "Welcome to this new server!"; '--текст сообщения '''Font = Enum.Font.Cartoon; '--шрифт сообщения 'Color = bc.Color; '--цвет сообщения 'FontSize = Enum.FontSize.Size96; '--размер шрифта сообщения '''}) В конце вашего скрипта не забываем end. -УРОК 12 В этом уроке я расскажу, как Категория:Создание плейсов Категория:Скриптинг